


i would like to reach out my hand

by mousewritings



Category: Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousewritings/pseuds/mousewritings
Summary: “Flynn, you should really go,” Tron says with a sigh. “The portal’s gonna close any minute now.”“Hm? Oh, yeah.” It’s like he’dforgotten, the way he snaps out of it. “I, uh… yeah. I’ll head out now.”He turns, a little hesitant, and takes literally two steps toward the portal before he turns back around.
Relationships: Kevin Flynn/Tron
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	i would like to reach out my hand

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from send me on my way by rusted root because i listened to that episode of punch up the jam and now i have it stuck in my head i am so sorry

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Flynn says.

“I’m sure,” Tron replies, his tone just a little dry. And it’s not because he doesn’t believe him—no, Flynn’s far too invested in his project to stay away for long. But… well. It usually takes a while for him to find his way back.

Flynn doesn’t move toward the portal, though. He stands there, his hands behind his back, rocking back and forth on his feet a little. He glances into the distance, at the ground, at Tron, and he seems like he wants to say something. Anything, maybe. The seconds tick by.

“Flynn, you should really go,” Tron says with a sigh. “The portal’s gonna close any minute now.”

“Hm? Oh, yeah.” It’s like he’d  _ forgotten _ , the way he snaps out of it. “I, uh… yeah. I’ll head out now.”

He turns, a little hesitant, and takes literally two steps toward the portal before he turns back around. “Hey, Tron—”

“Flynn,” Tron says, stern. “Seriously. You have to go.”

“I—I know, but I just,” Flynn says. Lets his voice trail off. Takes a step back toward Tron and starts to take a second before he decides against it. “I, uh. I was wondering if, uh…”

Tron raises an eyebrow. Flynn’s behavior has always been a bit of a mystery. Some weird User proclivities Tron doesn’t quite understand and, if he’s being honest, probably never will. But this sort of reluctance to go home—to go back to Sam—is extremely unusual.

“Flynn, is there something wrong?” he asks. “You know I’ll help you if I can—”

It’s in a couple swift movements that Flynn’s taking those last few steps back to him, the gap between them closing, and pressing his lips against his. And he pulls away just as quickly—Tron almost doesn’t believe it happened, but he can still feel Flynn’s mouth on his and his hand bracing the back of his neck, and his  _ grin _ is a little too blinding to convincingly say that absolutely nothing had transpired.

“Like I said,” Flynn says, already turning to the portal, “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Tron blinks. His lips are still tingling, and it isn’t until Flynn’s stepping into the light that his mind catches up. “You better,” he calls after him.

Flynn glances at him, winks, and then he’s gone.


End file.
